


Band Oneshots

by Kit_Kat101



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, just band oneshots about any sort of band or imagine that comes into my mind. And there are a lot of ideas. I think this would be fun. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Okay, so to start off, don't get angry with me. I'm going oneshots of bands. I felt like this would be really fun to do because my mind can go to a lot of places for ideas and not have to be fenced in with just one plot. That being said, I'll probably be doing a lot of the same bands, unless someone tells me of a band that would be fun to do. That being said, I have a ton of ideas already in store. Plus I have something else I'm working on, so most updates will differ. And plus, the heat and humidity I am going through right now doesn't inspire a whole lot when you feel like you are roasting, haha. Anyways, I hope no one gets angry with this author's note at the beginning. I just don't want to have people read this and think I'm going against the rules.

Because am I going against the rules? Or am I seeing things differently? Anyways, I'm blabbing, so I have a list of bands I'm going to do. I can always add to the list later on down the road.

So, here are the bands I have in mind so far:

Black Veil Brides

Three Days Grace

Seether

Evanescence

Breaking Benjamin

Muse

Motionless in White

New Years Day

 

Others will be added later, if I get anymore ideas.

Again, sorry about this...


	2. All work and No Play (Black Veil Brides Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, basically Andy works himself until he passes out. The others are, obviously, worried. They don't know why Andy did this. But they're going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my first one shot. So it might suck. I'm used to writing chapters. But this is something I want to try and keep going.

**All Work and No Play**

The tour was going well so far for everyone. Andy loved to tour, everyone in the band knew this. They all did, it was something they enjoyed. But the one thing they couldn't help but notice is how worn out Andy was. Ashley tended to be very observant, the others were as well, but Ashley was usually right up front with Andy. Literally right next to him most times. And Ashley couldn't help but notice that, even if Andy tried to hide it, didn't have his usual exuberance. At first, he passed it off as jet lag, they were all feeling it. Especially coming over to the UK, that messed them up royally, Andy most of all. So he didn't think anything of it, for awhile anyways. They arrived in Mexico City a day or so ago and were making their way to their venue after sleeping only for a few hours. But when Ashley looked at Andy, the dark circles under his eyes could almost be mistaken for make-up. But Ashley knew better and frowned, did Andy get any sleep last night? And if not, why not take something to make him fall asleep? Sure, it wasn't good for him, but it would at least give the singer some energy. Ashley made his way closer to Andy, making sure not to draw too much attention to himself or the singer.

"Andy, are you okay? You looked exhausted." Ashley said in concern.

"I'm fine Ash." Andy said softly. Um, he was obviously not fine. Anyone with a brain could see that.

"Pardon me for saying otherwise, but you do NOT look fine." Ashley said.

"I said I'm fine Purdy!" Andy snapped. Oooh, last name, meaning 'do not cross this person right now'. It was as if it was displayed as a big neon sign over Andy's head. Ashley held up his hands in surrender and fell silent. it was a bit tense, to say the least. After making it inside, they got dressed quickly and warmed up in separate rooms. Andy seemed to want a room to himself, which was unusual, even for him. So Ashley went into the room where Jinxx and Jake were. CC was also there, perched on a table, drumming his sticks against the table top. Ashley sighed and sat down and put his bass guitar on his lap and warmed up. Jake was the first to speak.

"Hey, have you guys noticed how off Andy is?" Jake asked, looking at each of them.

" 'Off'? What do you mean? He probably hasn't gotten much sleep." CC said.

"Or he has a stick up his ass. His temper is so short, and then he gets quiet. Like he's trying to process everything around him." Jinxx said. Ashley nodded, agreeing.

"He used my last name, usually he would call me Ash or by my first name. He's never snapped at me using my last name before." Ashley said, shaking his head.

"So, what could be up with him?" CC asked. "He's got to be running himself into the ground for a reason." he said softly.

"Yeah, he looks like he's got raccoon eyes. And not in the attractive sense of the word." Jake said, nodding.

"Don't let him hearing you saying that." Ashley said, causing the others to chuckle. They warmed up for the rest of the time, each one of them going over in their minds on what was up with their lead singer. After a time, he was time to go out there and do a show. They all got up and ran out on stage like normal. Andy was one of the last ones out on the stage, yet another thing unusual for him.

"Are you ready to rock?!" Andy asked, shouting into the mike. A chorus of loud screams and shouts proceeded this.

"Then let's fucking do this!" Andy said. "This one is called Fallen Angels." he added. They went into the song, but Fallen Angels wasn't supposed to be the first song. It was supposed to be the third. What the hell was going on with Andy? But, they said nothing and went into the song, looking at each other all the while. They gave each other confused and concerned looks but could do little else. The concert went on normally, well, as normal as they could get. They had gotten into the song 'Rebel Love Song' and Andy was swinging around his mike stand, mike in hand, as he always did. But when Andy suddenly stopped, Ashley didn't know what was happening, until he noticed Andy leaning sideways. Ashley ran and slid across the stage, which burned by the way, and caught Andy's body before it hit the ground. Jake had caught the mike stand before it hurt anyone on stage or in the crowd. The other band members Jinxx and CC gathered around Andy, a chorus of worried screams and cries rolled out of the crowd. Andy had passed out, that was all they knew for certain.

"Someone call 911!" CC yelled out over the cries of concern. He then knelt back down and looked at the others. How were they going to get him backstage where the medics could have a look at him. I mean, Andy was a freaking giraffe with gazelle legs.  Two people would have to carry him backstage. Ashley got his head out of the gutter and looked at the others. 

"Okay, Jake, CC, carry Andy backstage so that the medics can look after him. Me and jinxx will show the medics where to go when they get here and help them through the crowd. Go!" Ashley said. The two nodded and carefully carried Andy backstage. Leading the medics through the crowd tended to be a problem. And Ashley was getting increasingly frustrated. Andy passed out and these people didn't seem to care. They were mostly kids, sure, but that didn't excuse them for holding the medics back. Jinxx and Ashley finally got the medics onto the stage and backstage to Andy, who was still unconscious. The medics looked him over thoroughly, checking the reaction of his eyes to light, all of that. Ashley was beginning to pace by the time the medics were done. Since they weren't able to rouse him, the hospital was needed.

They all looked at each other and Ashley sighed. "I'll stay behind and get the stuff packed up. Someone has to tell them the rest of the concert is canceled." Ashley said, CC stepped up.

"You're not doing all of this alone. Let me tell them. Just get everything backstage and we'll pack it together that way. The other two can go with Andy and give us updates." CC said, the other two nodded. So Ashley went out to get the things on stage, while Jake and Jinxx walked with the medics with Andy on a gurney. Ashley quickly got the two guitars backstage while CC spoke into the mike. Ashley barely paid any attention to what was going on, he just got everything backstage and CC joined in a few moments later.

"They weren't happy." CC said, putting Jinxx's violin carefully away.

"No one would be. But Andy needed help. It couldn't be helped." Ashley said. CC nodded and they finished packing up in silence. The tech people on tour with them helped out with the heavier things before they were told to stop doing their jobs and go see how Andy was doing. All in a joking light manner of course, but Ashley and CC were worried nonetheless. They didn't change, they only changed shoes so they could move faster, grabbed their cell phones and wallets and hailed a taxi to the nearest hospital. Once there, they ran until they found Jake and Jinxx, who were sitting down, probably waiting.

"Any news?" CC asked. Jake shook his head, sighing.

"Nothing yet, it won't be long though." Jake said, probably trying to be optimistic. The doctor came a few minutes later, shaking his head. They all stood and waited.

"Nothing real bad to worry about. Lack of sleep caused him to pass out. He's been running himself ragged. It's probably best he gets some rest for a while. So his body gets its equilibrium back." he said.

Lack of sleep? What the hell?

"Can we see him?" Jinxx asked. The doctor nodded, showing them the way to his room.

"Just be quiet. If he wants to rest, let him." the doctor said. So, he was awake then? They all had words for him. The doctor closed the door behind them and they shuffled around his bed. Andy looked at them with exhausted eyes. But it looked like he kept them forced open.

"For God fucking sake Andy!" Ashley yelled at him, causing everyone to jump, including Andy himself. 

"What are you doing to yourself? You need rest to perform well enough. You nearly caused yourself to get a head injury. Not to mention we've all been worried sick about you." Ashley ranted, running his fingers quickly through his hair before putting them down angrily and blow his hair out of his eyes.

"Not my fault." Andy said softly, almost to where Ashley didn't catch it.

"And how is it not your fault?" Ashley asked him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, fine, it is! But you don't understand!" Andy said, getting angry.

"Then make us understand." Ashley said. Andy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ashley took a deep breath and let it out.

"They want me to be someone that I'm not." Andy said. Ashley raised a brow.

"Who?" he asked.

"The fans, well, maybe not all the fans. Just some of them." Andy said rambling. He caught himself and sighed, handing over his phone to Ashley. Ashley looked through his twitter and he couldn't believe the things that were said to Andy. Some were 'wish you were never born', others were 'I wish you weren't the singer of Black Veil Brides'. Stuff like that, he passed it to CC, not wanting to read anymore of the tweets. Black Veil Brides was Andy's baby, so to speak. Telling him he wasn't good enough for the job was probably killing him. The shocked gasps around told him that they were just as shocked as Ashley.

He leaned forward and touched Andy's shoulder, who looked at him, his blue eyes turning grey with exhaustion.

"Andy, you are my best friend and the best singer for this band. Anyone who tells you otherwise has to get up in front of the mike and give it a try. They don't know what they're talking about. You are best suited for singer." Ashley said softly. 

"Yeah man, I've been with you since the beginning. You've changed and for the better. If people don't like who you are now, well, they need to look at themselves." Jake said softly. 

"We're behind you one hundred percent Andy." Jinxx said. 

"Yeah, and maybe we'll show all of them haters what fun we can have on stage." CC said. Andy looked exhausted, but he seemed to be enjoying the sentiments.

"Now, we'll show all those haters what for later. Right now, jut get some sleep." Ashley said softly. Andy smiled, probably the first smile in a while, and nodded.

"All right guys, and thanks, for putting up with me." he said softly. The others said nothing, only smiled and nodded. Andy fell asleep a few minutes later.

After that little scare, and after Andy was released, Ashley and the others all put on their twitter this exact message:

_To all who think they can do Andy's job: I dare you to come up to the mike and perform in front of thousands of people and not get scared and run off. Andy is our brother, friend, and band mate. You go against him, you might as well go against us all. We're all in this together, and if he goes, we all go. Andy is the best person for the job, period. And if you don't like it, well, losing haters like you won't be an issue. And to everyone supporting Andy and the rest of us: we thank you. And if anyone meets this situation like we had, just remember: there are people who care about you. Sometimes right in front of you, and all it takes is some good comradery to make everything better. Andy, brother and friend, you are loved._

And if Andy read it, which he probably did, he didn't show it. But his next perform sure did. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks. I'll try to get better with each one shot, I promise. Feel free to give me advice or critique me. You can even offer your own ideas. I don't bite, honest. :)


End file.
